Open the door please!
by randomshoes42
Summary: PWP, Henry and Will, so slash folks, don't like it, don't read it! I wrote this a while ago but it should slot in anywhere . . . R/R please!


**Open the door . . . please?!**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters etc . . .

I am sitting on my bed, shaking. I'm not sure right now whether it's shock, fear, relief or anger. A little of each, I guess! How could he be so stupid?! Putting himself in danger like that. It's too much!

"Henry?"

I can hear him calling my name, but I don't respond. I am still fighting that . . . beast, the other me, back into its box. It scares me how close I was to losing it. Watching him in danger, it fought all the harder to escape me, and I so nearly let it!

"Henry, are you in here?"

Will's pushing open my door. I growl at him, stalking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind me.

"Leave me alone, Will. I don't want to see you!"

"Henry, please. Open the door . . . please?!"

I sigh. Closing my eyes, I lean my head against the cool wood of the door for a moment before stepping back and pulling it open.

"What do you want, Will?" I snap, perhaps unnecessarily sharp. He just stands there; looking at me I feel all my anger drain away, as I look into those concerned blue eyes. He takes a step towards me, so we're almost chest to chest. Looking down at his boots, he mutters:

"I'm sorry . . . I'm so sorry I scared you!"

He looks up and meets my eye, as he lifts his hand to caress my face. I can't help but turn my face into the contact, leaning into him.

"Will . . . what . . . ?"

He silences me, by gently brushing his lips to mine. He pulls back slightly, looking into my eyes and suddenly I see what a fool I've been! I lean in and capture his lips in a tender kiss. He pulls his body flush against mine, one hand behind my head entwined in my hair, the other gently cupping my hip. I bring up both of my hands, wrapping them around his back, holding him to me.

He deepens the kiss, running his tongue over my bottom lip. I willingly part my lips, allowing his tongue access to my mouth. I moan into the kiss as his tongue massages mine and he responds by sucking my bottom lip between his teeth.

I can feel myself swelling, as our hips grind together, his hand is on my arse pushing us together. God, it feels immense! His erection is obvious, pushing against my own as we plunder each other's mouths.

With great effort, I pull away from the kiss, resting my head on his shoulder while I pant a few breaths. My hands are still firmly holding him to me as his are!

"Will . . . what . . . ? Are you sure?" I whisper into his shoulder. He brings his hands up, turning me to face him.

"Would I be here, if I weren't?" he whispers back, his breath blowing against my cheek. He plants a delicate kiss on my head, and leads me to sit on my bed.

He kisses me, gently, tenderly at first, then more passionately. I push him down onto the bed, and straddle him. I kiss him; exploring his mouth thoroughly, whilst he does the same. I take one of my hands, and slide it between us, touching and caressing down his chest, stopping when I get to his waist. I kiss across his jaw line, sucking and nibbling on his ear lobe before whispering in his ear:

"Stop me . . . if I go too far, if you're not comfortable. Stop me!"

He nods, turning his head to kiss and blow across the sensitive flesh of my neck, sending goose bumps across my back. I turn my head back and capture his lips in a passionate kiss. I draw my hand slowly over his bulging pants and feel his hips thrust into my hand as he whimpers into my mouth. The sound of that whimper makes my cock begin to ache and I long to be inside of him!

I break away from the kiss, and he makes a small discontented noise. I sit up and pull him with me so I'm still straddling his lap. I unbutton his shirt pulling it apart to reveal the livid purple bruising across his chest. Concern flashes through my mind, but he's already pulling my t-shirt over my head. I raise my arms to help him.

"Their fine, it doesn't' hurt. Don't stop!" he whispers as he pulls me close to kiss me. I push the shirt from his shoulders, and he shrugs it off. He runs a hand down my chest, flicking a thumb over a nipple.

I push him flat on the bed again. Kissing his neck, nipping and sucking against the sensitive pulse points before trailing my mouth down to catch a nipple and roll it between my lips, before sucking on it and eliciting a gasp.

I unbuttoned and pushed down Wills pants, before raising my head and making eye contact. He nodded, given permission, so I pulled down his boxer shorts and he kicked them off completely. I returned for a kiss, before kissing a line all the way down to his engorged member.

I lick it from the base up, circling the sensitive top. I bring my hands down to hold his twitching hips to the bed, and take the whole thing in my mouth before sucking on the end. He lets out a delicious moan which spurs me on. I use my hand to massage his balls, as I bob my head up and down his shaft. I blow across the sensitive flesh and suck hard on him. I draw a long strangled moan out of him, so I repeat this action and he arches into my mouth and spills his seed. I swallow it down, licking up the remainder from him. I pull myself up, so I'm level with him. He's flushed and he's never looked more beautiful to me!

"I'm sorry," he whispers as he turns towards me. I just smile and kiss him as he leans into me. My cock is throbbing now, demanding some attention of it's own! As we're kissing his hands find their way to my pants, and he unfastens them, slipping a hand into circle my pulsing flesh. I can't stop myself from thrusting into his fist. I feel him smile against my lips.

"I want to feel you come inside me," he breathes against my ear, before nipping my ear lobe and forcing a groan out of my gritted teeth. So tempting!

"I . . . I don't think I could be gentle . . . I don't want to hurt you!" I grunt out. He smiles, moving his hand up and down my shaft.

"You won't hurt me . . . I trust you!" He whispers across the sensitive flesh of my neck. I growl and flip him, pinning him against the mattress.

"Don't move!" I grate out from between clenched teeth. I get up, shed my trousers and fetch a bottle of lube from the drawer. I get back on the bed and settle myself between his legs. He looks so vulnerable, open to me like that. I open the bottle and lube up one finger, before placing it at his entrance. I look straight into his eyes, circling my finger around his opening.

"Ready?!" He smiles and nods. "Tell me if this hurts, ok?" Another nod. I gently push my finger into his passage. I stop, watching his reaction and when I'm sure he's adjusted, I give it a little wiggle. He seems fine, so I withdraw the finger, some more lube and it's replaced with two. He looks a little uncomfortable but he adjusts fast. I give a bit of a wiggle, scissor my fingers stretching him and eliciting a gasp from him. I withdraw again and add a third finger. He's fine, he seems to be enjoying himself. So I withdraw my hand, and lube up my aching cock, and position myself at his welcoming entrance.

"Are you sure?" I ask one last time.

"God, yes . . . Henry, please!" He whimpers. I smile and keeping eye contact slowly breach him with the tip of my cock. The sensation of his tight moist passage engulfing the head of my cock almost makes me forget myself. God, I want to be balls deep in that! I wait though, until he spurs me on by pushing down with his hips. I gently thrust into him. It feels so good!

"You still good?" I ask, the strain of controlling myself evident in my voice. He pulls me flush to him and kisses me.

"Fuck me, Henry, please! You won't hurt me!" He moans against my lips and that's it, my control snaps! I begin to thrust into him, slowly but with a growing urgency as I come closer. He's moaning and writhing under me, and as I take a hold of hardened cock, he cries out. I begin to work my hand on his cock in time with my increasingly violent thrusts. I'm so close, I bite my lip and groan, determined to let him fall before me. God, I'm gonna come! I can't . . . hold it. That tight coil inside of me is about to burst! He cries my name, and rakes his fingernails across my back as his seed spills over my hand.

"Oh, fuck, Will!" I cry out as the tension inside me finally snaps and I blissfully fill him with my seed, thrusting erratically for a few more seconds. I collapse onto his chest, and his arms encircle me as we both lay panting and satisfied!

"God," he breathes into my ear, "you're amazing!" I smile, turning my head to plant a quick kiss on his lips before rolling off him, dragging him close so his head rests on my chest, murmuring sweet nothings until he falls asleep in my arms.


End file.
